


High On Love

by sailor_silvimoon



Category: The Magnificent Seven
Genre: Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_silvimoon/pseuds/sailor_silvimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High after his tooth surgery, Vin confesses his feelings for Ezra to the whole team. Hilarity and smut. Warning: light SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	High On Love

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Yup, they're mine. In my dreams, that is. In reality, I don't own them. Thanks to Mog who created the beautiful universe of ATF.
> 
> WARNING: light SLASH
> 
> A few years back, ten-ish or so, I was still a sweet and innocent girl who had no idea of slash or its meaning. Now, I know better. And it is all I know. *grin*
> 
> When I first watched the Magnificent Seven, even then my fav were Vin, Chris and Ezra. And I loved the Old West. When I recently stumbled on this on YouTube, I fell in love again. Only, this time, in the slash pairings. Vin/Ezra, Vin/Chris, Vin/Ezra/Chris. And I have read everything on ff.net, here and a couple of other sites with these pairings. And my love increased. 
> 
> So, a little warning. There is only one kind of stories that you'll see from me. The slash ones. True, if you happen to browse through my profile and the rest of the stories I've wrote, you'll see a hetero and canon pairings, but except for Sailor Moon and Melissa and Joey, and a few for TVD (Delena-which I'm sooo over with), the rest is all slash.
> 
> I have two more stories that are in the works. Both placed in an OW universe. One should be done soon. Also, I'm planning on doing an Magnificent Seven/Without a Trace crossover, another ATF one.
> 
> I really hope you'll like this story, my first attempt in this fandom. So, enjoy and please review.

Chris Larabee was not a happy man. No sir. For one, there was a large stack of papers sitting on his desk waiting for him to sign and review. Which he had no other option but to dig into it, because, for once, it was a slow week with no cases. He hated this part of his job as a Team leader. Paperwork. And for two, his biggest problem and worry at the moment, one of his men was missing. His friend, his brother was missing. 

Vin Tanner, who often came earlier than the rest, failed to come to work for more than three hours. And it drove Chris crazy. Vin was also not answering his phone. Which was even more worrisome. JD, the team's computer genius, couldn't even track him because, for some reason, Vin's phone was shut off. 

He couldn't think of any reason why would Vin deliberately shut his phone off. Sure, the Texan was a bit off for the last week and a half, not his usual calm self. No, he was bitchy, glaring at everyone who even looked his way, even moody. It was only after it got almost physical with Buck, did they learned the reason. Vin had a toothache. A bad one. It wasn't surprising judging the Texan had a sweet tooth, a chocolate or a candy ever present in his pocket. And with his dislike to any medical treatment, he put it off. Chris had to order him to go and see the dentist, earning a death glare in return. Since he was already on Vin's 'I don't like you' list, Chris didn't tell anyone to go with the moody sharpshooter, so he had no idea whether Vin went or didn't. 

Chris cursed the damn, stubborn Texan for the millionth time as he looked toward the main area of the bullpen where the rest of the Seven sat at their desks. He could tell they were worried too, since there was only silence present. They appeared to be working on their own reports, but he knew better. Even Ezra, their Southern undercover agent, the man with the poker face, was showing his concern.

Chris could see it. 

From his desk, through the open door, Ezra was just in his line of sight. When the chesnut haired man looked toward the elevator, every once and awhile, there was worry in his eyes, but when he looked toward Vin's desk, there was something in his eyes that Chris couldn't interpret.

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened and there was a commotion. Hearing Vin's voice was like a balm onto his soul. Vin was here. Vin was okay. Chris hurried out of his office and saw two police officers guiding Vin toward them. 

''What the hell happened?'' Chris asked in shock, the rest of the team standing beside him.

''We found him sitting on the pavement during our shift, Agent Larabee. Since I knew who he is we decided it was for the best to bring him here. He seems a bit dazed, though.'' 

''Okay. Thank you. We'll take care at it from here.'' Nathan said and guided Vin toward the sofa near the wall. He waited until the two police officers were gone then turning to Josiah, he instructed. ''Bring my medical bag.'' A few minutes later, after a visual scan, he sighed. 

''Well? What's wrong with him?'' Buck asked before anyone else could.

''His pupils are dilated. But that seems to be the only thing wrong. He is not hurt anywhere. It's like he is high on something.'' Nathan explained. 

''High?'' JD asked in shock.

Chris, who sat beside Vin, was suddenly pushed back by the Texan, who all about straddled him, and let out a childish whine.

''Cowboy, you promised.''

''Vin! Easy there. What did I promise?'' He asked calmly, trying to push Vin back on the sofa, but Vin wrapped his arms around his neck and didn't budge from his spot.

''You promised no one will ever hurt me agian.'' Vin sniffed.

Chris looked at Nathan in alarm, because it was true. He did promise that. He knew, hell, they all knew, the kind of life Vin had. An unknown father, dead mother, living in various foster homes, living on the street before Nettie Wells came into his life. Molested and abused almost his whole life left a scar on his heart and soul. Thankfully, one day, while working on a case, six men met one. Suddenly, they felt complete. Chris and Vin formed a special bond from the very start. But, it wasn't easy. Vin was guarded and squeamish, but eventually learned to trust the rest of the team.

''She hurt me, Cowboy. She had a needle and... You promised.''

''Hey. Who had a needle? Can you tell me what happened?'' Chris asked, planning a revenge on who ever hurt his best friend.

''She took it out. And my tongue was numb. See? I have a hole.'' Vin explained, moving away and opening his mouth.

Finally, the mystery was solved. Buck chuckled, relieved. Josiah shook his head in amusement. No one noticed Ezra's look at the duo on the sofa, before he went to sit at his desk.

''I guess we can add local anesthesia to the list. We'll have to watch for a possible infection, but, I think he'll be fine.'' Nathan sighed. ''And, it would be prudent if one of us went with him for the stitches removal.'' 

''Hey, Cowboy? I have a secret.'' Vin whispered, well, he thought he was whispering, that is. ''I'm in love. But, you can't tell anyone that. Okay?''

''Okay, Vin. I won't. But, you don't have to tell me. Let it be your secret, okay?'' Chris answered, not wanting to put his friend in any compromising position. 

''But, you're my friend. You won't tell him. And it's killing me. Because he will never love me back.'' Vin said, blinking back the tears.

''Then, it's his loss, Vin. You deserve to be loved. And, maybe you're wrong. Maybe he does love you back. You'll never know if you don't try.'' Chris answered in a calm and gentle tone, knowing how hard it was for Vin to say something that personal, even under influence.

It was no surprise for either of them hearing it was a man Vin was in love with. He told them from the very start he was gay, and they accepted him nevertheless. 

''So, you think I should just tell him?'' Vin asked after a long pause.

He seemed as if he was debating with himself, then, with a determined expression on his face, nodded, and scrambled from Chris' lap. Everyone, but Ezra, who had his head low, watched the Texan walk toward his desk, not knowing what to expect. Buck was rubbing his hands and grinning like a madman, wanting to know who was the one that captured Vin's heart. His mouth formed a silent 'O' when Vin passed his desk and walked straight toward Ezra. Quickly as he could, he pushed the Southerner away from the desk, straddled him, looked straight into his eyes, and said the words.

''Love ya, Ez. With all my heart.''

Then planted his lips on his.

There were collective gasps of shock that could be heard in the sudden quietness. No one was more shocked or surprised than Ezra. Automatically, his arms wrapped around the slim vaist of the man he loved and returned the kiss. Vin's tongue asked for entrance that Ezra granted. He couldn't believe what was happening. Vin loved him! Him! He was devastated seeing the Texan in Chris' lap earlier, thinking that Vin loved their boss and friend. But now, his dreams were coming true. Kissing Vin was like drinking the finnest scotch. He was also fighting the arousal that was threatening. Suddenly, Vin stopped and passed out.

''Ummm?'' Ezra stuttered, blinking. ''What...umm...what just happened here?''

''I believe Vin managed to short-circle your brain.'' Buck snickered, earning a glare from the still confused man.

Knowing he had to cut in before it went overbord, Chris gave orders. ''Josiah, why don't you carry Vin into my office to sleep and the rest of you, back to work.'' He went after Josiah, but then, just before he entered his office, turned around and looked at their undercover agent. ''You do feel the same for him, don't you?''

''And that is your concern why, Mr. Larabee?'' Ezra answered, narrowing his eyes at their leader.

''Because if you don't, he'll be heartbroken. You know how hard it was for him to confess something like that, even if he was high.''

''The way I see it, if I don't, Mr. Tanner will have you to comfort him.'' Ezra said, but there was something in his voice that send a deeper message.

''Excuse me?'' Chris spluttered. ''You think I...? Vin and I? Are you out of your mind?''

''Well, you did look rather cozy earlier.'' Ezra shrugged his shoulders.

''Someone is jealous.'' Buck snickered, but neither Ezra or Chris paid him no mind.

In only two steps, Chris returned to the bullpen and leaned over Ezra's desk, narrowing his eyes. ''I'm gonna say this only once. There is nothing going on between Vin and I. And it never will. I do love him, but like a brother. Just like the rest of you. So, I'm going to ask you again. Do you feel the same as he?''

It only lasted a moment while Ezra debated with himself should he afford to open up, but then he realised they were all family here and that no one would judge him. Of all the seven, Ezra and Vin were the most closed off persons. Besides, the way everyone saw how he responded to the kiss, he thought they already guessed. 

"Yes. I do feel the same. I love him." He finally answered.

"Good. Now I don't have to hurt you." Chris smirked, his whole posture changed and Ezra rolled his eyes. "Back to work!" He added over his shoulder on his way back to his office.

/

During the next couple of hours they were all working on their paperwork, even Chris. Although, he kept glancing at the sleeping figure on his sofa. And, a couple of times, his eyes drifted toward Ezra. He could see the worry and uncertainty, but he understood. There was no way of knowing if Vin would even remember what he said and did. 

It was close to five when Chris saw movement from the sleeping man. Nibbling the pencil in his mouth, he waited.

Vin opened his eyes and blinked a few times, gathering his thoughts to any resemblence of normality. It took him a while, but he eventually recognized where he was. Flashes of his operation and how he ended up here, especially what he said and did, ran through his mind, and he groaned. Looking at his friend, he whispered.

"Please tell me it was a dream."

Not wanting everyone else to know Vin was awake and needing a quiet moment for this conversation, Chris smirked and whispered back. "Which part? You coming to work high as a kite accompanied with two police officers or you confessing your love to Ezra and kissing the daylights out of him?"

Vin shut his eyes with another groan then, afrer a moment, opened them again. Only, this time, the blue eyes were filled with tears. 

"Chris? What am I gonna do now? I don't want to leave here. You all are my family..."

Taken aback, Chris asked in a sudden anger. "What do you mean by leaving? You're not going anywhere!"

"I kissed him!" Vin hissed. "I said I love him! Ezra, who is straight! How can I stay here when he knows... I don't know if I can even look him in the eyes now when he knows..."

"The way he kissed you back tells me he isn't as straight as you think he is."

Vin took a moment to absorb Chris' words, his lips curving into a smal smile as he remembered the kiss and the way it made him feel, but then his smile fell again. "But, how can I expect for him to love me back? I'm damage goods..."

What ever Vin planed to say was cut off when Chris slammed his hand against the desk, making the five clueless men sitting in the bullpen jump and rushing toward his office. "Never, and I mean never, do I want to hear those words out of your mouth! Do you understsand me? You are not damage goods, and I will beet the crap out of you if you ever say that again!"

Blue eyes met green in a silent glare war, neither man wanting to fold, but then they heard a throat clearing from the doorway.

"How are you feeling, Vin?" Nathan asked, trying to diffuse the tension in the room. It was not a surprise he had his medical bag with him.

"A bit dizzy, but other than that, fine."

After a quick check, Nathan nodded and gave him one pill. "It's Aspirin. For the swelling and so you won't get an infection."

Vin nodded and took a glass of water JD had in his hand. "Thanks, guys." Looking around, he saw a gentleness in Nathan's eyes, childlish admiration in JD's, deep understanding in Josiah's, an angry glare from Chris (no surprise there), a smirk from Buck, who managed to sit on the corner of Chris' desk. Finally, he dared to look at the one person he needed to know how he felt...but those green eyes gave nothing away. Gulping, he spoke with a blush. "Ez...I..."

Seeing the shy blush and after hearing what Chris said in anger, Ezra knew he had to make a move. No matter how scared he was. "Why don't we talk about it over dinner? I'll pick you up at eight."

"Awwww, our two lovebirds are going on a date." Buck gushed in glee, causing both Vin and Ezra to blush.

"Now that we sorted everything, why don't you all come to the ranch over the weekend." Chris added, pushing Buck off his desk.

"Would that be one or two rooms for our new couple?" Buck asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"There will be no sex under my roof!" Chris growled.

If possible, the two blushing men went redder in face, scrambling away into the bullpen, the rest following with a chuckle.

"You sure about that, my friend?" Buck snickered. "They are both young and healthy men in the fresh start of a relationship. Remember how you were in their age? Besides, when was the last time that house of yours heard a moan or..." He deliberately taunted his oldest friend.

"Get out, you fool!" Chris growled, but the smile in the corner of his mouth clearly showed he was anything but angry. Thankfuly, the rest of the team already left and they were shutting off their computers. Taking with him what he needed, he exited after Buck and looked at Ezra and Vin. "Enjoy your date and don't get into any trouble. I'm not driving back into town to bail you out of jail like the last time."

"I resent that, Mr. Larabee." Ezra said in a mocked hurt in the same time as Vin said his part.

"That wasn't our fault. That jackass asked for it. Hitting his wife in front of us. What should've we done? Turn around and walk away? If that's what you think, Cowboy, I'm deeply disappointed in you."

"No! I'm not saying that, idiot!" Chris bristled on their way to the elevator. "I'm just warning the two of you, because whenever you two are together, something happens and I age a few years."

"Yeah, you look old too." Vin casually commented then winked at Ezra. "He is what, a hundred?"

Ezra barely held his laugher inside but the rest of the seven, minus Chris who was fuming, didn't manage. That was something that happened on a regular base. Vin and Ezra were the only ones who could say something like that and walk away without a scratch. 

/

After a quick shower, Vin changed his clothes three times until he was satisfied with the result. He debated whether to put his hair in a ponytail or let it down when he heard a knock on his door. Seeing Ezra his breath caught. Dressed in leather pants and jacket with a red silk shirt underneath, he looked like a model. True, Vin wasn't far behind. He wore dark jeans and a blue shirt that showed off his muscles and lean body. He was pleased to see a mirror look in Ezra's eyes when he looked at him. Taking a leather jacket of the handle, he left his apartment. They send covered glances toward each other when suddenly Ezra stopped and looked at Vin.

"Let's get this over with so we can have a normal dinner without any awkwardness." Seeing confusion tjen hurt in Vin's eyes, Ezra shook his head in desperation and pulled the sharpshooter toward himself. "First, I agree with Mr. Larabee, you are not damaged goods. You are beautiful inside and out. Attractive and smart. Gentle and caring. And that is why I love you. And second..." He gave no warning before their lips met in a kiss that spoke volumes. Some time later, when they were both breathless, he added with his patterned smirk. "Now, we can both claim that we aren't high."

"Oh, you are so wrong, Ez. I'm high." At Ezra's raised eyebrow, he elaborated. "High on love." Then he pulled his laughing partner back toward himself and kissed him again.

After dinner they went dancing and they both had a great time. It wasn't any different than their usual outings. The only difference now was that there was kissing involved. They were sitting in a darkened booth when they heard a commotion on the dance floor, and they shared a look.

"Mr. Larabee is sooooo going to kill us." Ezra said with a sigh as he stood up. 

The only response he got from Vin was his usual bright smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe! This is the end of my first story in this fandom. I hope you liked it so please leave a thought or two. I have a few stories that need to be written but for now this is all.


End file.
